Talk:Voralonus Vollotorian/@comment-31709117-20170616232351
Vollotorian's Coronation to Vice Chairman Vollotorian, Mosette, and their four children were at a magnificent dinner at Asiate celebrating Vollotorian's ascent to Vice Chairman of United Incarnations. Vollotorian and his family had traveled to New York City in Vollotorian's opulent carriage. They had reserved the whole restaurant for this occasion, and Vollotorian had demanded that Asiate looked perfect. Vollotorian and his wife sat with the impeccably-dressed executives of United Incarnations, and they all helped themselves to starters while they discussed Vollotorian's accomplishments. Vollotorian's four children and Mara's husband and first son sat at the table behind the executives. Everyone couldn't stop admiring Vollotorian's sense of style; his silk robes flowed like water while the rings he wore shone like stars. A small pile of gifts for the Chancellor was placed to his right. Severus Snape: Voralonus, you deserve this after so many years of work and dedication. Vollotorian smiled at him, a genuine smile no one but Mosette had seen in years. Josi Matson: We were so thrilled you accepted this job once we agreed it suited you. Mosette: I always knew you would be a fine Vice Chairman. Vollotorian stroked his wife. She was his favorite, his lifelong love, his everything. Frollo: Shall we begin the program? Severus Snape: Yes, indeed. Severus Snape came to the front so all eyes were on him. He beckoned Vollotorian to his right; the Chancellor swept to that spot. The two figures held the attention of everyone present as Severus began his speech. Severus Snape: We've gathered together here on this starlit evening to honor Voralonus Vollotorian and his unwavering services to United Incarnations. I am very pleased to name Vollotorian the Vice Chairman, effective immediately. We're so proud of everything you've done for us, and I know you'll carry this title with the excellence you're known for. Here's to Voralonus Vollotorian, Vice Chairman of United Incarnations and Chancellor of the Solaranian Territories. The applause and cheering only dwindled when Vollotorian raised his silver knife for silence. Vollotorian: I'm delighted to accept this promotion, and I wouldn't be where I am without my wife, Mosette. (Mosette glowed.) She's been my second half, my closest confidante, and the mother of my children. As Vice Chairman, I shall ensure United Incarnations accomplishes everything it's known for. Vollotorian and Severus headed back to their table amongst the clapping and cheers. Vollotorian, already enjoying his increased power and authority, began to eat the rare steak adorned with asparagus placed in front of him. Josi, Jafar, Frollo, Severus, Voldemort, Scar, and Esmeralda greatly enjoyed their mains, and when everyone finished, Vollotorian started opening his presents. One of them, a box of champagne truffles, was from Mosette. Vollotorian plucked one from the box and savored every delicious bite. He and Mosette planned to make love that evening in their suite after everyone else left to celebrate the Chancellor's victory. Vollotorian loved his sex life with Mosette; it was his favorite thing to do above all else, and every time with her felt like the first. Perellius came up to his father to congratulate him. Perellius: Father, this is tremendous. I'm so happy for you. Vollotorian: I expect nothing but the best from United Incarnations as Vice Chairman. Perellius headed back to his own table. It was a miracle his father was in such an excellent mood. No one in the entire Incarnation department could ever forget the Chancellor's explosive temper, and nobody wanted to set it off tonight. Vollotorian opened the rest of his parcels; they contained magnificent rings and other luxury goods. When the dinner was over, the Vice Chairman and his wife headed to the Presidential Suite of the Mandarin Oriental Hotel. Vollotorian's children were sharing one studio hotel room; their father may be one of the wealthiest Incarnation members, but he never spoiled his offspring. Perellius, Mara, Cohen, Malavonde, Estivaan, and Norrow entered the room and looked around. Even though it was the cheapest room in the hotel, its luxuries were leagues beyond anything back in the Territories, save for Vollotorian's properties. There was even a small terrace. Mara and Norrow opened the sliding door to enjoy the view of the city from thirty-five floors with their eldest son. Mara: So this is what my father enjoys every night. I hope one day we can build a terrace for our children. Cohen: It's such a fascinating city. Hopefully I can come again for a longer time. Mara sat down on one of the soft chairs and relaxed. Her son and husband remained standing. They gazed at the Manhattan skyline until Estivaan said he'd shut the door if they didn't come back in. Many floors up, Vollotorian and Mosette had locked their bedroom door and headed to their bed. It felt like a cloud; so perfect even Vollotorian couldn't criticize it. Vollotorian dimmed the lights before coming on top of Mosette. She groaned in pleasure from the kisses Vollotorian gave her. The Chancellor smiled when she spread herself open for him. Vollotorian placed himself inside her, moaning in content. Mosette: Voralonus, I want you to have your fill tonight.